Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,636; 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817, the disclosure of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Storage containers for test strips are also known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,064 and 5,985,675.
According to the present invention, a recloseable biosensor is provided that comprises a substrate formed to include a sample site, a cover including first and second ends and a middle portion between the ends, the first end of the cover being coupled to the substrate and the middle portion extending over the sample site and being releasable and recloseable over the sample site, and a biocide positioned between the cover and the substrate.
In addition, according to the invention a biosensor is provided that comprises a substrate formed to include a sample site, a reagent positioned at the sample site, a cover extending across the reagent, a biocide positioned between the cover and the substrate, and a desiccant spaced apart from the reagent. Further, according to the invention a recloseable biosensor is provided that comprises a substrate, a reagent positioned on the substrate, an openable and recloseable cover including a fixed end coupled to the substrate, an opposite free end, and a middle portion extending between the opposite ends across the reagent, said cover being operative to selectively block access to the reagent, and a biocide positioned between the cover and the substrate.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.